


Candy Corn

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Candy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Itachi has drug Kakuzu to the store to buy Halloween candy for the trick or treaters, and then to buy some of his favorite candy, the candy corn, for himself. On learning that Kakuzu has never tried it before, he shares some with him. Kakuzu has regrets.





	Candy Corn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NRPS Autumn Spook Fest  
Prompt- Candy Corn

“It’s a waste of money,” Kakuzu grumbled as he got out of the car. Why did they need to hand out candy to the local neighborhood kids? He had never done so before, and he couldn't imagine that parents actually wanted their kids going around getting candy from complete strangers. He was sure the dentists loved it, though. If he were a dentist, he was sure he would see an increase of patients coming in a few months after Halloween. Not that he would want to deal with children, but-

“It’s my money,” Itachi told him, breaking him out of his thoughts, “and my decision on how I spend it. If I want to spend it on candy to pass out to the children of my neighborhood one night out of the year, it's my choice not yours.”

“Fine, I just think you could better invest your money than in helping dentists and doctors line their pockets.”

Itachi just stared at him as they crossed the parking lot. Was he serious? He Was. 

“Many of the kids living in the neighborhood are Uchiha’s, and we take very good care of ourselves. I doubt we’ve lined the pockets of anyone. And it’s not as if you have any kids to worry about getting cavities or diabetes. Just have fun once in a while.” He slid his hand into Kakuzu’s and entwined their fingers, giving his hand a squeeze, “I know you’re capable of it.”

Kakuzu squeezed him back and picked up a shopping basket once they entered the store. He had gotten better about telling Itachi how to spend his money, and decided the best thing to do was to drop it, he did not want to argue. Besides, Itachi was right, it was his money and he could spend it however he wished to. 

“You're right, it's your money. I'm sorry.” It wasn't often that Kakuzu apologized, but he wanted their relationship to work, he didn't want a repeat of his last failed relationship. 

“Apology accepted. But you have to kiss me now.” Itachi reached up and slid a hand to the back of Kakuzu's neck to pull him down for a quick kiss, “Thank you, I know it's not easy for you to admit you're wrong.”

Having done their actual grocery shopping the day before, they headed for the Halloween candy aisle. Kakuzu looked at the prices and had to bite his tongue, nearly tasting blood. 

He did taste blood as Itachi picked up one of the more expensive bags of ‘fun size’ chocolate bars and put them into the basket, then added another before going to look for more.

“Do we need so much?” Kakuzu asked after the fourth bag went into the basket, “I’m not sure I’ve seen that many kids playing in the street.”  
  
“There are a lot of kids that come to the door each year.” Itachi said, “But I think that will be enough.”

Hoping they were leaving, Kakuzu turned to move towards the front of the store but saw Itachi still looking for something.

“What are you looking for?”

“Something for myself.” Itachi told him as he scanned the shelves, then made a noise of delight that made Kakuzu’s heart skip a beat. 

“Find it?”

Itachi walked over, holding two bags and held them up happily, “I did!” 

Kakuzu looked at the bags, ‘Candy Corn’ they read, and inside were odd, cone shaped candies in orange, yellow and white. 

“Why would anyone want corn flavored candy?”

Itachi laughed as he added his candy corn to the basket and then wrapped his arms around Kakuzu’s free arm, “You’ve never had them?”

“No.”

“Well, you’re in for a treat then,” Itachi said as they walked to the checkout stands to pay for everything. 

Once they were back in the car Itachi opened one of the bags of candy corn and ate a few pieces.

"I look forward to it every year. You want to try it?"

With a shrug, Kakuzu held out his hand and Itachi poured a small handful of candy corn into it. With a mixture of dread and uncertainty, Kakuzu tossed them all into his mouth as Itachi watched.

“Wait! Not... all at once...”

Kakuzu chewed them, making a face, and then a noise of disgust as he swallowed the mouthful of candy with a shudder.

“That was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever eaten!” He grimaced, “I feel sick.”

“You didn’t have to eat them all at once like that.”  
  
“I need some water.” Kakuzu looked around, “It’s like wax and sugar and chemicals. They taste nothing like corn!”

“Why would it taste like corn? That would be disgusting!” Itachi wanted to know, “Kakuzu, here.” He found a bottle of water in the backseat and handed it to him. Kakuzu drank half of it at once, then swished some more around in his mouth and spit it out on the ground outside the car.

“Let’s go home, I need to brush my teeth, the taste won’t go away.”

Itachi drove them home while Kakuzu complained the entire time, muttering about how disgusting and vile it was, how sick he felt, that he needed to get the taste out of his mouth immediately or he might actually throw up.

When they got home, Kakuzu ignored Obito who greeted them from the driveway next door as he ran to get inside the house so that he could brush his teeth.

“Your boyfriend’s manners are certainly lacking, as usual,” Obito said as he watched Itachi get the candy from the trunk.

“He tried candy corn, guess he didn’t like it all that much.”

“I can’t blame him, those are disgusting. The candy pumpkins are good though.”

“Obito,” Itachi sighed, “those pumpkins are the exact same thing as candy corn just in a different shape.”

“I still say they’re not. Well, you better go check on your old man, make sure your awful candy didn’t kill him. If it did, I bet he has a good life insurance policy and you'd be set.” 

* * *

Itachi found Kakuzu scrubbing his tongue with his toothbrush and folded both arms over his chest, “Candy corn is _not_ that bad, you’re being ridiculous! And Obito was upset with you for ignoring him.”

“Obito will survive.” Kakuzu said after spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth with water, “I, however, may not.”

Itachi was slightly hurt, he had hoped his boyfriend would have enjoyed the candy and they could have eaten them together, but he knew Kakuzu was not big on sweets in the first place and should have started him with just one single candy corn to try first. “I’ll go make us some tea, that should help you feel better. Just let me put this candy away first. I have to hide it you know. If Sasuke brings Naruto over and he sees it, he will take it all home. He's done it before.”

“I bet you didn't even try to stop him.”

“You’re right,” Itachi smiled, “I didn’t. But I'm also not going to leave it out in plain sight this time. Come on.” He took Kakuzu’s hand in his and brought him to the kitchen where he made him sit at the table and then started the tea kettle.

After hiding the candy, Itachi got out the box of tea and started looking through it and reading off the different types he had, “Hmm… harvest spice… candy apple… pumpkin pie...”

“Please stop. I just want a black or green tea, none of that weird flavored crap you like.”

“I’m just teasing you, but if you call my tea crap one more time, I won't make you anything.” Itachi told him as he took out a tin of green tea and made their cups. As he carried them out, he motioned for Kakuzu to follow and they sat down together on the couch.

“Itachi, you may have terrible taste in sweets, but you know how to make a good cup of tea.” Kakuzu told him as he sipped the steaming drink.

“And you may have terrible manners, and my parents thought you were a hitman, but I still love you.” Itachi said as he leaned his head on Kakuzu’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I mean no offense to candy corn lovers with this fic. I used to love it, but now I can't eat it at all, but I find it to be a cute looking candy. Do you like it, or do you hate it??  
You can also find me on tumblr if you wish to tell me how you feel about candy corn, I would love to hear about it: [writing-escapes](https://writing-escapes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
